Hyper Evolutionary Virus
The Hyper Evolutionary Virus, also known as Transmogrific Virus among the Ahhc, is a extremely deadly biological agent utilized by the Diimons to further expand the Chaos Legions continued expansion. The Hyper Evolutionary Virus has converted thousands, if not billions or more sapients into horrific monsters, allowing the Chaos Legions to at least take complete control over one dimension. Ahhc working in the Vacotor Knowledge Symposium were rumored to have been close to finding a cure for the disease, but just before further research could commence, the Ahhc lost their immune system, threatening to completly render the Ahhc extinct if actions were taken to save themselves. A key breakthrough for finding a cure for the disease has since been dashed ever since the Ahhc left the Vacotor Knowledge Symposium, and unfortune turn of events given the fact the Chaos Legions continues to expand further into the Kyklos Galaxy and beyond. Symptoms Organisms infected with the Hyper Evolutionary Virus begin to face rapid transformation in both mental and physical traits. These changes are so great, that lifeforms that have been affected by said virus can be considered a separate organism from it's original non-infected status. Creatures infected with this virus will grow stronger, and be able to resist pain to a much greater degree. The form of hyper evolution has various results on varies creatures; but it general works to improve physical strength. The mental state of infected sapient species is however all the same, and species transformed will be near-mindless killers. While they will still be sapient, their mental abilities will be great lowered, as they'll rely more on aggressive instincts to govern their actions rather then thinking things over. All infested sapients will not only be hostile, but have an urge to infect more sapient life with the Hyper Evolutionary Virus, thus continuing the spread of the disease. In addition to be aggressive, an infected species, such as Jaw Diimon, will be highly focused on killing or infect non-infected Jaws. Infected forms are not to be considered in anyway related to non-infected forms, since infected species are always hostile, even if non-infected species was not, using the mental states of Ayzuuk Mutation and Ayzuuk. Known Mutations *Ayzuuk Mutation: An infected Ayzuuk. *Chaos Dragoon: An infected Dragoon. *Chaos Elemental: An infected Qixis. Can only occur through Qixis-caused accidents. *Darktooth: An infected Abyssal Zharkulan. *Digester: An infected Zavvaku. *Drylung: An infected Kravvyn. *Fallen: An infected member of any of the Diakatanian Elf species. *Frenzied Leaper: An infected Henzap. *Heartless: An infected Centro; though the Centro are extinct, Heartless still exist. Heavily-infected Diakatanian Elves also transform into subspecies of Heartless, as well. *Jaw Diimon: An infected Jaw. *Kaetarkian: An infected Ciitarkian. *Mastermind: An infected Cthalon. Extremely rare but each is a threat to entire clusters of galaxies. *Mindbender: An infected Mnemosyne. *Multitasker: An infected Tentaculak. *Ravager: An infected Ravageworm swarm. *Raver: An infected Loranche. *Shredder: An infected Ghremm. *Slime Diimon: A new breed of Diimon created from mating between infected Amebzians and Laavol. *Sphere Diimon: An infected Sphere. *Splatterkat: An infected Platterkat. *Trailblazer: An infected Kyisziqan. *Vandalizer: An infected Sculptor. Gallery Ayzuuk Spore.png|An Ayzuuk that has not been infected with the Hyper Evolutionary Virus. Ayzuuk Mutation Spore.png|An Ayzuuk Mutation created by the Hyper Evolutionary Virus. Jaw Diimon Spore.png|A Jaw Diimon created by the Hyper Evolutionary Virus. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Chaos Legions Category:Original Content